Star Fox Past Tense
by general whitefur
Summary: Fox and the crew have been sucked into the past, by accident.now there new ship is facing critical power loss and they have three days to find the fix.heres the twist,their on corneria of 1980. read and review please, and above all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings my friends, and welcome to the first adventure of the Great Fox III. This chapter is of course the beginning of a journey that will take our band of heroes into the past, one that is quite different from the time they live in. Let's hope they can manage to not screw up and cause some sort of paradox. But without further ado let's get on to: Star Fox Past Tense. Enjoy, and try not to think about the science and such, trust me you'll go insane. And as always Read and Review!

Star Fox Past Tense

Chapter 1

The Anomaly

Fox was lying on the bed of his quarters aboard the Great Fox III reading a book, his wife Krystal was sitting and talking to the AI Serina. It never ceased to amaze Fox how most everyone on the crew, himself included, seemed to just love talking to Serina. And for an AI she seemed almost to interesting to talk to, her curiosity though had caused a few awkward moments in the past though. Looking up from his book he saw that the stars outside seemed a little unfamiliar. "Hey Serina, are we still in the Lylat System?"

Serina looked at him and said "No sir, we passed out of the system three hours ago. I thought you knew."

Just as Fox was going to ask why exactly she had thought that his comm badge chirped, reflexively he hit it. "McCloud."

Fiora's voice came back sounding excited in the extreme, her duties as science officer had, until now apparently, been rather unexciting. "Fox you have to get up here! There is something absolutely amazing that you have to see. I'll explain when you get up here."

Fox looked at Krystal; she shrugged and said "Well let's not keep her waiting." Fox nodded and the two walked out the doors. The two headed for a turbo lift and got in. "Bridge." As the lift began its trip to the bridge the two rode in a comfortable silence, then Krystal hit the stop button and kissed Fox for no apparent reason. Fox just decided to play along, when they were done he asked "And just what was that for?"

Krystal smiled "Nothing much, just for saving me so many times. And for always loving me, just the usual." Fox smiled and kissed her again then let the lift resume. It stopped again and Krystal hit the lock button "Miyu is out there, I want to see how long it takes her to figure out there really is a lift here."

Fox pinched her butt and simply said "Naughty, naughty Krystal." She giggled and smiled.

"Then feel free to punish me tonight love. Alright we better let her in, I think her hair is going to catch fire." She disengaged the lock and the doors opened to show Miyu, Chief Medical Officer (CMO), and seriously pissed off. Yeah she has a serious temper.

"I should have known it was the two of you." As she stepped in she looked around the floor and then asked "What? No condoms?"

Krystal and Fox looked at her, then Fox said "What are you insinuating?"

Miyu looked at him and smirked "So I guess that really was Falco and Katt."

Krystal looked horrified "They had sex in this lift? I already feel nauseous."

Miyu laughed and replied "Nah, I was just kidding, but what makes you nauseous? GO TO THE GODDAMN BRIDGE ALREADY!" she yelled at the lift in response to its lack of movement.

Krystal and Fox laughed, then Krystal answered Miyu's question "The thought of Falco naked. What else?"

Miyu shrugged "He's kinda hot, for a birdie." The doors to the lift opened and the three stepped onto the bridge. Fiora seemed quite engaged in her console screens and was continually hitting buttons. Fox and Krystal walked over and saw that she was running an analysis on some sort of anomaly.

She looked up at them after a few moments and said "You are not going to believe this. We have just made the most amazing find in the history of science."

Miyu walked over and said "So what is it?"

Fiora looked at each of them in turn then said "Have you guys ever heard of a temporal anomaly?"

"No I'm a doctor, not an astrophysicist." Said Miyu in response to the question.

Fox shrugged "You're looking at a guy who failed everything that had to do with physics at the academy."

Krystal thought for a moment then said "I think I read something about them on the internet. Aren't there a whole bunch of theories on them going around, but no one can prove them since we've never seen one?"

Fiora smiled "Thank sis, at least someone on this ship isn't a total idiot. Basically from what we think we know is that they can appear anywhere in the galaxy and they can send you to any time period. Be it past or future, or maybe even an alternate timeline. But since no one has ever seen one or gotten sensor readings on them before we can only theorize and make guesses."

Fox nodded "Well then it looks like we've found one, and I think we might as well have a look. If you want to, but before we do I want to know if there is any danger in getting close to this thing, so is there?"

Fiora shrugged "I don't think so, but you never know. Of course risk is part of the game if you want to sit in that chair Fox."

Fox looked at Krystal who nodded an affirmative, then he looked at Miyu who gave him her signature whatever look. "Alright then, helm lay in a course to the anomaly, speed factor four. Engage." The helmsman nodded and laid in the course change. Fox went and sat in his chair, Krystal took her seat on his left, and Miyu sat in Fay's chair on the right.

Fox looked at the screen and thought for the first time that maybe, just maybe, a ship under his command would be doing something other than engaging in combat. It was a pleasant thought, after spending over a decade of his life fighting the bad guys and saving the universe it was nice to think that maybe his war days were over. Nonetheless he had a feeling that his crew was going to get a trial by fire anyway, even if it wasn't against a Venomian battle cruiser. "ETA to anomaly." He said to the helmsman.

"One hour present speed, sir." The helmsman a young feline ensign responded, the fact that it was a male feline told him it was alpha shift, which meant that Fay was supposed to be on the bridge.

Hitting a button on the right armrest of his chair Fox said "Fay to the bridge, on the double."

Fay's voice came back a moment later saying that she was on her way. Krystal looked at her husband; she could sense that something was giving him a bad feeling. She didn't want to read his thoughts without his permission though so she simply decided to ask "Fox, what's bothering you?"

Fox looked at her and said "I just have a bit of a bad feeling about this 'anomaly', I just get the feeling that something is going to happen because of it. It doesn't matter; I'm probably just being paranoid."

Krystal frowned "Fox, your gut feeling is almost as good as my telepathy; in fact sometimes I trust your gut more than my telepathy. If it's telling you something I don't think you should just ignore it."

Before Fox could respond the door opened and Fay replaced Miyu in her chair. Without looking at her Fox said "You're late."

Fay sighed "Sorry, I was having some trouble sleeping. So what's going on today?"

Fox shrugged and said "Well I guess we can skip the court martial for you this time. Otherwise were heading for the first ever seen temporal anomaly."

Fay adjusted the bow in her hair "A what?"

Fox looked at her and motioned to Fiora "Ask her, she knows what it is. We'll be arriving within the hour. Fay I'll be in my ready room, you have the bridge." With that Fox got up and headed for his ready room. The ready room was just off the bridge and Fox usually used it when he was on duty. That way he was close to the bridge, but could simply relax.

As he walked in he looked around, he had a couch against the wall next to the door. Two chairs in front of his desk, his desk was made of tinted glass, it was semi circular, with his chair half surrounded by it. On the wall just above the couch was a painting of the original Great Fox with four Arwings flying in front of it, on the top it was titled Star Fox Team, The Heroes of Lylat. It had been a gift from Tasha on his and Krystal's first wedding anniversary, he had been surprised when she told him she had made it herself, he hadn't realized that she was such a great painter.

He went over to the window that he had had installed and simply looked at the stars rushing past. He didn't know why but it always seemed to help him relax and think, he may have been a warrior most of his life but he never found himself growing cynical. No that was Miyu's job, he felt a smile form when he thought about when Miyu had started yelling at Whitefur about how the system was responsible for…well just about everything. _Although, she was half wasted at the time, she always does that when she has too many_.

After a few minutes he laid down on the couch and sighed, thinking that another hour or so was going to be a long time with nothing to do. Of course they were flying in a ship that could go fast enough to get them there in about five minutes at maximum. The thought became increasingly appealing after about a minute of just lying there. He got up and walked back onto the bridge "Helm increase speed to maximum warp." The helmsman nodded and increased speed, Krystal looked at Fox and raised an eyebrow. "I thought we'd save a little time."

She shrugged and said "I thought you like long boring road trips."

He shook his head "Not this time." He hit the comm button to Falco and Katt's room and said "Will Katt and Falco Monroe, oh sorry, Lombardi, please get their lazy assess out of bed and come to the bridge."

Falco's voice came back "Your playing a dangerous game, if you don't stop doing that I'm gonna put my foot in your Fox cut off the transmission and grinned. He knew it bothered Falco when he called him by Katt's maiden name, so he made sure to do whenever he could.

Fay tapped him on the shoulder and said "Do you two always try to piss each other off?"

Before he could say anything Krystal said "It's one of the many complicated factors of their friendship, and besides it's funny to see the birdie get pissed off."

Just then the doors opened and Fox said "Good morning Mr. Monroe, have a nice sleep. And before you say anything shut up and take the helm. Ensign take the rest of the shift off."

The ensign smiled and said "Yes sir, thank you sir." He got up and was replaced by Falco who was mumbling to himself.

Katt went to her station next to Fiora's, and put on her ear piece. Then she turned in her seat towards Fox and asked "So where are we going?"

Fox got up out of his chair and walked closer to the view screen, then said "Right here."

On the screen was an area of space that was occupied by a large formation of flashing and swirling lights. "Fiora is this it? Is this the anomaly?"

Fiora got up and walked towards him, "So it would seem, amazing isn't it?"

Fox nodded "Begin scanning take as long as you want. Falco maintain are position and…" just as he was about to finish his sentence the ship lurched forward and alarm klaxons started blaring.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, were bein sucked in. I can't hold are position!" the ship started shutter.

Fox got back in his chair and yelled "All engines full reverse! Fiora I thought you said this thing wasn't going to be dangerous."

Fiora seemed quite confused when she said "This things gravity is through the roof! You'll never break free!"

Fox realized if they kept fighting then the hull stress would become too great and the ship would break apart. This knowledge fueled his next decision "Falco! Cut the engines! Fiora tell Decius to get up here!"

As Falco cut the engines the ship surged forward and thus through the anomaly. As they went through Fox could hear the ghosts of his past in his head. And if only for a moment he heard the voice of his mother and father. Then it was over, the ship stopped moving and all that showed on the screen was the planet Corneria.

"Fiora, scan the planet, I want to know if that really is Corneria." Fox said. The doors opened and Decius a magenta colored Fox walked in and took his post silently at tactical.

After he was done reviewing his readouts he asked the obvious question "What the hell happened?"

Fox shrugged "Were trying to figure that out right now. Anything Fiora?"

Fiora nodded and said "That really is Corneria, but the atmosphere contains high levels carbon monoxide and fluorine, and that tells me…"

Krystal got up and walked over to her sister, "What is it Fiora?"

Fiora sighed "Well the pollutant content of the atmosphere tells me that we've arrived in the late twentieth century. And if I remember my history it means that almost none of these people have been on or seen a spaceship, of any kind."

Falco looked at her like she was crazy "So your saying we just went back in time, what, like two hundred years?"

Katt looked down at her console and said "She's right; I just picked up an archaic radio signal, not subspace, saying that it's about 1980."

Fox thought for a moment then said "That means we've traveled back in time 180 years. Incredible."

Decius raised an eyebrow "It would be a lot more incredible if we can get back, so Fiora my love, can we?"

Fiora tapped a few buttons then said "According to scanners the anomaly is still out there, but I can't guarantee that it will take us back to exactly the right time. Don't ask me to figure out a way because there is no way to determine it."

Falco looked down at the helm console, and then said "Uh, Fox. According to this are warp drive is out. I have no idea why."

Fay finally joined the conversation and said "I have a bad feeling about this; I mean a really bad feeling about this."

Fox nodded and said "I'm going down to engineering; I'll see what's wrong. In the mean time Falco move us to about 40,000 kilometers distance. That way they won't detect us, and we can beam down if necessary."

Falco nodded and did as ordered, well Fox entered the turbo-lift. "Engineering." The lift started moving instantly. A minute later the doors opened to the sight of the engineering deck. It was dominated by the immense engine core; the core usually glowed from the energy crystals within it, but the first thing Fox noticed was that the core was almost completely devoid of light.

The Chief on duty ran over to him, he was a middle aged canine and starting to get a bit of a gut. When he reached Fox he said "Sir, the crystals, there disintegrating."

Fox's gut clenched, if the crystals went, they would have no way to reach the anomaly, and from their home. "Chief, is there any way we can recrystalize them?"

The chief though for a moment then said "Maybe, if you can get me some radioactive discharge, from say a nuclear generator I might be able to use it to do that."

Fox nodded "How long do we have until there is no solution?"

The chief shrugged "Three days tops, sir. After that there's nothing that we can do."

Fox nodded and thanked the chief for his report, then headed back for the bridge. When he got there he walked in and said "We have to go down there, Miyu as much as hate to say this you'll be in command until we get back. The rest of you transporter room three."

Miyu nodded and the rest headed for the transporter room, Fox knew what he had to do, he had to get the radiation somehow, and at the same time try not to change the past. But the second task he realized had to be the most important, and it would most likely be the most difficult.


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell is a dollar?

A/N: Well here's the second chapter, it's a lot shorter than the first one, read and review.

-general Whitefur

Chapter 2

What the Hell is a Dollar?

When they got to the transporter room Fox said "Is there any place we could beam down that wouldn't attract attention?"

Decius went to the controls and started scanning for a good deserted place to beam down. After a few minutes of looking he looked up and said "Found a place, its a little vacant lot, but it's close to a main street in Corneria City. Ready when you are."

Fox looked at all of them and said "Before we go down there I want to tell you what to expect. First this will be a very primitive and paranoid culture, no doubt a lot about them will take us by surprise. And for those of us who are telepaths, no reading minds of anyone. Also stow your comm badges where they won't be seen, and remove all rank insignia. And try not to act like you're from the future. Alright Decius, let's go."

Decius nodded and set the transporter coordinates then they all stepped onto the pads. A moment later the transporter energized, and they found themselves in the vacant lot on Corneria of 180 years in the past. Katt was the first to speak "God damn, what is that smell?"

Fiora sniffed the air then said "That's the smell of smog. Gross huh?"

Katt looked at her and said "What the hell is smog?

"Pollution Katt, get used to it. This before we all drove cars that are meant to keep the world clean, and before we sent our garbage into Solar." Said Fox, he headed onto the street followed by the rest of the group.

As he looked around he could see that most of the buildings were nowhere near as tall as they were in his day; and that they were mostly made out if brick. Krystal came up behind him and asked "Where now Fox?"

Fox shrugged and started to cross the street, almost immediately a car stopped short and almost hit him. The feline in side stuck his head out the window and yelled at Fox "Hey! Why don't you watch were you're going ya dumbass!"

Fox growled "Well double dumbass on you!" Fox and the group sidestepped the car and managed to get across the street without causing any accidents.

When they got there Falco laughed and said "I think I like it here, people actually insult Fox. And best of all they have no idea who he is."

Krystal raised her right eyebrow and said sweetly "Oh but birdie, remember, they don't know who you are either."

Fox looked at a middle aged canine buying a newspaper and paying for it with some sort of paper money. "What the hell did he just pay that guy with?"

Fay laughed and said "A dollar fool, don't you remember your first year history at the academy?"

Fiora looked at her "What the hell is a dollar?"

Fay looked at them all and rolled he eyes "Money, you idiots, money. Now that said I think we need to find some."

Fox nodded "Ok, here's what we do, Krystal and I will go get some money from somewhere. The rest of you wait here until we get back." He grabbed Krystal's hand and the two started to walk down the street. Looking back Fox sighed, they rest were all just milling around looking like idiots "Guys," he yelled, "Breakup, you look like a cadet review!" in response they all started milling around about six inches further apart.

Krystal just laughed and the two headed further down the street. As they walked Krystal asked "Fox, how do you expect to get any money, after all it's not like you have the time to get a job or anything. So how are you going to get the money?"

Fox smiled "I intend to find a pawn shop and pawn my sun glasses. Ooh there's one." Fox and Krystal walked and went to the old hare behind the desk, "I'd like to pawn these." He handed the hare the sun glasses.

As the hare looked at them he noticed that the lenses, although transparent were made of pure obsidian. The hare tried his best not to look surprised, and then he said "These lenses are made of obsidian, right?"

Fox smiled and nodded, the hare stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out how they could be transparent and be made of pure obsidian. Then he said "I'll give you 100 dollars for them."

Fox shrugged "Ok, that sounds good." The hare gave him the money and Fox thanked him, then he and Krystal left the shop.

Outside Krystal said "Fox, weren't those a gift from Peppy?"

Fox smiled and said "Yeah, and the beauty of it is that they will be again." Krystal kissed him then and the two returned to the group at the other end of the block. Fox smiled when they came up to them and said "You guys look either like a bunch of tourists, or a bunch of idiots, I can't decide which."

Fay shrugged "Well what's the next movie Fox?"

Fox thought for a moment then said "We need to find some nuclear radiation, anyone have any idea where we can find any?"

Decius looked thoughtful then said "As your tactical officer I know a lot about military history. That said I think we'll find what were looking for on a naval vessel, an aircraft carrier most likely."

Krystal looked at them and said "But how are we going to collect the radiation? It's not just something you can pick up."

Fiora nodded "Well that certainly is true. But I think I have an idea, I always carry around a little particle collector with me to take samples. And low and behold, it can collect and hold any sort of radiation. And in the quantities that were talking about."

Fox smiled "Great, Decius, Fiora, you two go find the radiation and get it back to the ship. And take the money, there's not much so don't splurge. Now I think the rest of us might be better off if we return to the ship." _So there's less of a chance that we contaminate the timeline._ The rest nodded and left Fiora and Decius to beam back up to the ship.

When they had gone Fiora asked "Ok babe, where are we going to find an aircraft carrier? Or any other sort of nuclear vessel?"

Decius shrugged "They should be along the beach. I guess we should start there."

Fiora rolled her eyes "Are you an idiot? Do you know how much beach there is in Corneria city? There's at least 100 miles of it, we are not going to find anything if we just wonder around aimlessly."

Decius noticed that a few people were looking at them so he pulled her into a less visible spot and they both lowered their voices. Decius looked around then said "We could ask someone where to look. Besides I never meant for us to just wonder around on the beach."

Fiora sighed "How many people do you think are going to know where a specific type of ship is. And of those people how many do you think are just going to tell us?"

Decius shrugged "How else are we going to figure this out. Listen I know that this is a paranoid culture, but there has to be one person who will tell us."

Fiora sighed exasperatedly "One person out of a city with at least a million people? It would take us years to find that one person. There's an easier way to do this."

Decius knew what she was planning "No. you are not reading people's minds to figure this out. Remember what Fox said, no reading minds. Besides what if the person you do it to also picks up on your thoughts, you could contaminate the timeline. We'll try it my way first."

Fiora agreed grudgingly. The two of them went back onto the street and Decius looked around. Then he noticed something, a small alcove with phone and a book in it. "That looks like a phone book; it should be able to tell us where the naval base is." He walked up to it and started to flip through it, "Where's the Cornerian Defense Force section?"

Fiora smacked him playfully "Dumbass, they don't exist yet. Try looking under anything that says government."

Decius huffed and started flipping through it again "Hmm, that's odd; apparently we are in a country called United Republics of Corneria. And if I remember my history, there currently in a state of cold war with the Eastern Coalition."

Fiora shrugged "So?"

Decius shrugged as well "It's not important, I found what were looking for, it's some place across the bay bridge, Androssima. I already don't like the sound of it."

Fiora laughed "Well where more than century early if you wanted to get at Andross. But how are we going to get there?"

Just then a bus came to a stop on the side it said _To Androssima and Back_. Decius smiled and pointed "That's how." They stepped on and paid the driver, they went to the back where the only available seats were and sat down. About a minute later a loud noise was heard coming onto the bus. The noise was death metal playing at well above ear tolerance on a boom box on a lupines shoulder.

The guy went to sit straight across from Fiora and Decius, as the bus started moving Decius began to get more annoyed by the lupine's boom box. "Hey! How about turning off that damn noise?" The lupine flipped him off.

Fiora smiled "Let me handle this bitch." She moved to sit next to the lupine who smiled at her. Decius was seething when he did this. Fiora put a hand on the lupines shoulder and said into his ear "Luttae on towoo." The lupine fell unconscious and hit his head against the boom box so hard it broke. The other passengers broke into applause.

Decius looked at her and said "Cerinian for sleep my child? How the hell did that work?"

Fiora smiled "It's a little trick that Krystal and came up with about a year ago. You say the words to focus your thoughts then plant a telepathic suggestion to sleep in the targets mind. I've been dying to try it."

Decius smiled "I'm amazed, well done. Has Krystal ever used it?"

Fiora grinned "Oh yeah, how do you think she handled Marcus when he was a baby." Decius and Fiora shared a laugh then rode the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 The Nuclear Vessels

A/N: Here's the latest chapter in the attempt to get home. Let's hope nothing happens that could mess up the time line, but you can never be too sure, so read on. And please please please review.

Chapter 3

The Nuclear Vessels

The bus stopped at the end of the bridge and allowed the passengers to disembark. Boom box boy was still fast asleep so Fiora gave him a swift kick in the shins then walked off. Fiora looked around "Are you sure this where the nuclear vessels are?

Decius nodded "This is Androssima, so they must be around here somewhere." Decius looked around, than he went to the edge of bridge and yelled "Fiora! I found them!"

She went over to him and said "Well done. I think we should go for that one." She motioned to an aircraft carrier.

Decius shrugged "Looks as good as any, once we get down there I'll tell Fox that we found the nuclear vessel." The two headed down to the beach. As they walked down they were careful to dodge any people they came across.

Fiora took in a deep breath through her nose "Amazing, you can't smell the smog out here. All you can smell is the ocean breeze, and that new cologne you have on. Beautiful."

Decius took her hand, "It looks different from the way it does in our time. And it seems to be a lot less crowded." He kissed Fiora lightly on the cheek and said "We should wait until dark, in the meantime it think the sunset is going to be almost as beautiful as you."

Fiora smiled "Flatterer, now you better call in well no one's around."

Decius nodded and brought out his comm badge, tapping it lightly he said "Decius to Fox, come in."

A moment later Fox's voice came back and said "Did you find the ships?"

Decius nodded despite the fact Fox couldn't see him "Yes sir, were going to move in about an hour after dark."

Fox was silent for a moment "How do you plan to get in without anyone noticing you?"

Decius smiled "Sight to sight transport. Essentially we'll beam in and beam out. No one will be any the wiser."

"Fine, good luck, and enjoy the sunset until you move in. Fox out."

Decius looked at the watch on his wrist, it was almost 6:30, the sun would set in about a half hour. He sat down on the sand, Fiora looked at him and he smiled, being on a ship tended to leave little time to relax, so he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. Fiora got the idea and sat down next to him, for awhile they simply listened to the waves crashing on the beach. Decius remembered how they had used to always sit by the beach on Cerinia, and how they had first met on a beach, then how they had mated on the beach all those years ago. Happy memories always came to him on the beach. He lied down on the sand; Fiora did the same, and the two held hands.

Fiora could feel contentment pouring off Decius, and she found it infectious. She always remembered how the beach had been such an important part of her and Decius life. She always loved to go there when she wanted to relax. It had been awhile since they had had time to really relax, they had either been setting up the new academies or now doing their duties on the ship. Even if they would have to go on another mission in a couple of hours she was determined to simply enjoy the company of Decius. "Do you think that we'll get out of this one Decius?" she didn't really know why she had asked him that, but she did know that she wanted an answer.

Decius was silent for a moment then he said "Of course we will, if only because we have no other choice."

Fiora nodded, then she thought about something she hadn't thought about in awhile. But it had always been something that she really wanted, something she wanted her and Decius to have. So she asked another question "Decius, would you ever want to have a child? With me?"

Decius didn't hesitate "Of course I do, in fact I've been thinking it would be great to have one on the ship, we would have the first Cerinian baby born in space."

Fiora smiled, she had always wanted to ask that, but she had always been afraid that Decius wouldn't want to have a child. The two then sat in silence and watched as the sun set. In about an hour it would be right back to it.

On board the ship Fox and Krystal were lying in bed together reading, outside the stars remained passive and the light from them gently illuminated the room. "Fox, do you miss Marcus?"

She could feel Fox's answer before he said anything "Yep, I miss him a lot. I can't wait until we get back to the right time; the first thing I'm going to do is go and see him again. I hope he isn't worried about us."

Krystal hoped he wasn't either, she wished she could use her telepathy to sense him, but he was in another time. That bothered her. She wasn't used to being unable to sense her loved ones, especially Marcus. "Don't worry Fox; at least we know that he's safe with Fara and Whitefur, having fun with his friends. But I still wish we could have him closer to us."

Fox's ears perked up "Wait. Why can't we? What would be the problem with having him on board?"

Krystal was surprised at Fox's idea, but not at all disappointed, Marcus wouldn't even have to miss school as they had more than one person onboard that could teach him. He could even have his own quarters, right on the same deck. "Fox, you are a genius."

Fox smiled "I have my moments, Fiora could be his teacher, she seems to be good at just about everything academic. I think he would love to be up here in space, it would be a dream come true for any six year old."

Krystal kissed Fox then said "For him it would be a real dream come true, he always seems to dream about it."

Fox chuckled "Of course he does, he's a McCloud, we've always been in space for one reason or another."

Krystal laughed "I noticed, you and I have been in space for a long time. Let's see, I was in space just before I met you when I was twenty three and you were twenty six. We were in space nearly all the time until we disbanded the team when I was thirty one and you were thirty four. So that means a long ass time for both of us."

Fox got a mischievous glint in his eyes "Speaking of ass, how would you like to make a memory in the twentieth century?"

Krystal gave him a sexy smile and pulled off her shirt "Serina?" Serina popped up, "Serina, no calls, no disturbances, and lock the door. Got it?"

Serina shrugged, she could tell they were about to do something that needed privacy, mostly since there body temperatures were rising. She did as requested then quickly left the room.

Decius and Fiora were ready to move in on their target, Fiora tapped her hidden comm badge "Fiora to Great Fox III. Were ready for the sight to sight transport."

Fay's voice came back "Copy that, stand by. I'm gonna do this myself, to tricky for an ensign."

Fiora snorted "Yeah, like I trust you anymore."

Fay's voice replied "Alright, I can't get you too close to the target, the radiation and the shielding is to strong."

Decius came over to her "Just don't put us inside a bulk head, huh? Ready when you are. Oh and nowhere close to people."

"Energizing, good luck." With that Fay's voice was gone. A moment later Decius and Fiora found themselves in a cargo bay, not a soul in sight.

Fiora took out her scanner "Alright I think I found a way to get there without being noticed. Through that vent, then down the drop."

Decius nodded "Alright let's go. And don't get us lost hon. I'd hate to destroy the time line."

Fiora nodded and the two made their way into the vent, Fiora looked at her scanner "This way."

The two began crawling forward trying to make as little noise as possible, as they moved towards one the vents openings they made sure to stop and make sure no one would see their shadows pass over. Fiora did a quick telepathic scan of the area; she then nodded to Decius and the two continued crawling.

She looked at her scanner again "Twenty meters, then we drop, and then were there." She whispered to Decius. He nodded and the two continued forward, "Alright here's the drop. Try not to scream like a little pussy Decius, alright."

Decius pinched her butt "Make it worth my while. Just kidding, I'll try not to. Now let's go."

Fiora went first, it was a steep drop, and it ended about twenty meters down. As she went down she knew her impact would make a lot of noise, she prayed to the Formers that no one would hear it. As she hit with a resounding clang she crawled out of the vent. Decius soon followed and the two found themselves staring at a large reactor. It was shielded by metal at least three feet thick and was marked with a radiation warning.

Fiora got her particle collector, "Alright, let's go." She went up to the reactor and crouched then placed the collector on it.

Decius came up to her and asked "How long?"

Fiora shrugged "Depends on how much shielding, shouldn't be too long though, twenty minutes at the most."

"There it is again." Said the ensign on the bridge of the aircraft carrier.

A crewmen next to him raised an eyebrow "That's just too weird, commander."

A commander came up and asked "What is it crewmen?"

"Sir were reading a power drain, as well as two people in the reactor room."

The commander sighed and picked the phone to the captain's room, "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have an intruder. I say again we have an intruder." A moment later he hung up the phone, "Tell security to get down there right now. I want these intruders captured now."

Fiora smiled victoriously "Got it. Now we just need to beam back." She tapped her comm badge "Fiora to Great Fox III, were ready for beam out."

Fay's voice came back again "Understood, but the power has drained to the point where I can only beam one of you at a time."

Decius looked at Fiora "Go. Take the collector. I'll be right up."

Fiora nodded "Alright Fay, I'm coming back up with the collector, ready when you are."

"Energizing."

Fiora faded away in a wash of light as she was beamed up to the ship. But just as Decius was about to signal his readiness he felt something cold on the back of his head. He knew it was a gun. He could sense at least nine others in the room with him now. He had no choice; he got up slowly and put his hands up. He knew that he couldn't beam out, not with the transporter at minimum power, which means that it would need a comm signal. All in all, he was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4 May I go Now?

A/N: Decius has been captured! Well so much for the timeline, I hope. Anyways this is the fourth chapter of the story, and hopefully it's a good one. Please read it and then review it.

Chapter 4

May I Go Now?

As soon as Fiora rematerialized she looked at Fay "Alright bring him up will ya?"

Fay looked at her console "What the fuck. His signal is gone; he must have cut off the signal. Fay to Decius, signal again so I can beam you up."

They waited about a minute, nothing, Fay tried again. Still nothing, "Fiora, I don't know what happened to him, but he's not signaling, so I can't find him to beam him up here."

Fiora started to feel sick to stomach, "I should never have left him. He must have been captured; they must have noticed us somehow."

Fay sighed "Don't blame yourself, let's get to the bridge. And we need to tell Fox."

Fiora nodded and the two went up to the bridge. As soon as they got there Fay looked around. Fox and Krystal were nowhere to be found, not surprising as it wasn't their shift yet. But this kind of situation would require everyone's presence. Tapping her comm badge Fay said "Command crew to the bridge, now."

A few minutes later everyone had arrived, "You two could use a shower." Miyu said to Fox and Krystal.

Fox smiled "Sorry Kryssy and I were just having some fun. Let's take this to the briefing room."

As they all walked into the briefing room they took their seats. The seats were arranged on both sides of a large table that extended across most of the room. On the left side of the room were windows that stared out into space. Fox sat down at the head of the table "Now what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until Krystal and I took a shower?"

Fiora looked at him "Decius didn't make it back. We think he's been captured."

Fox hit his head on the table. Miyu simple sighed. Falco gave a simple "Shit."

Krystal simply closed her eyes. Fay sat back in her chair and then slouched a bit. Katt asked to no one in particular "Who else here thinks were _fucked_?"

Fox looked at Fiora, even without his wife's telepathy he could tell that Fiora was worried in the extreme about him. "Fiora, don't worry, we won't leave without him. Does anyone have any ideas about how to find him?"

Katt spoke up "If he's been captured I might be able to monitor the communications down there. I won't be able to do it all myself, but it would defiantly help if Serina could assist me."

Fox nodded "That's what she's here for. What else can we do? Krystal, Fiora, could you contact him with your telepathy?"

Krystal shook her head "Without knowing almost exactly where he is there is very little chance we could find him quickly enough to help."

Falco looked up "Wait a second, even if we find him, how are we going to get him out of there? I mean we can't just go in guns a blazing like we used to."

Miyu looked at him "Why not?"

Fiora sighed and looked at her "It would pollute the timeline, if that happens say goodbye to history as we know it. I mean what do you think would happen to the world if they saw a squadron of Arwings flying down on a carrier firing plasma weapons?"

Miyu nodded "Point taken. So what are we going to do if we find him? I mean are we going to beam him out?"

Fox shook his head "Only if no one is around, we don't want people to start spreading rumors about people vanishing into thin air. That said we have to get him to a place where no one is around, then we can beam up again."

Fox ended the meeting a few minutes later and they all adjourned to the bridge. Fox wondered what exactly Decius was doing right now.

"My name is Decius, Cornerian Defense Force, rank Senior Lieutenant, Great Fox III, Serial number 2395-9523." It was the fifth time that Decius had said this to the canine officer in front of him. It was starting to really annoy him. He already knew what the next thing to be said was.

"Alright, Lieutenant, what's my name?" It was the fifth time that the officer had asked him this. He was in some sort of control room; he had been taken there for questioning a few minutes ago.

Decius already knew the man's name, but considering he knew it only because of his telepathy and not because he had heard it he lied through his teeth. "I don't know your name."

"Alright then what's your name?"

"Decius."

"No you idiot, your last name."

Decius gave the same response he had given the last few times "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Another dog walked in and the officer got up to talk to him. "What do you think?"

"He's a fox."

"I know he's a fox but he some kinda retard or something."

As the two talked Decius noticed that the small stunner that he had brought with him was within his reach. Grabbing it he got up "Don't move, or I will be forced to stun you."

The two canines smiled "Alright give us the ray gun."

Decius shrugged "Sorry guys." He pulled the trigger, the thing simply sputtered and died. Decius sighed "Must have been the radiation." He tossed it to the two officers and shoved past them.

As he ran out the door he shoved past anyone in his way. He had to get to the top so he could he could signal for beam up. Alarms started blaring; apparently his escape had not gone unnoticed. He ran up a flight of metal stairs and emerged on the landing strip on the carrier. In the dark he couldn't completely see where he was going. A group of marines were waiting for him, they were armed, he didn't have a choice, he yelled "Luttae on towoo!" the guards fell asleep instantly. As he ran he heard another squad following him, he changed directions. But in his haste he didn't realize that he was now dangerously close to the edge. A bullet flew over his head, he could tell that more were being aimed at him, he veered to the left, but because of the darkness he veered too far to the left. Before he could regain his footing he had fell over the edge with a yelp. He landed unconscious two decks bellow on a helicopter pad.

Katt and Serina had been monitoring comm signals on the surface since midnight; it was now 10:00 in the morning. Fox was due to be on the bridge in about an hour, for now her esteemed husband Falco Lombardi was enjoying the command chair. She glanced over at the tactical console, she half expected Decius to be sitting there running his twenty-four-seven tactical simulations. She sighed when she saw that the chair had been left empty for his shift, Fiora had requested it, she had felt it would help everyone to focus on their new mission.

The original mission to the surface to get the radiation that would allow them to repower their engines was over. Everything was once again functioning at top capacity thanks to the recrystalization of the ships energy crystals. She saw Fiora over at her science station; she had been scanning for Cerinian bio-signs since about midnight as well. However she had quickly found out that there was little difference between Cerinian and Cornerian biology. Needless to say she had had no luck. Katt looked at Serina "Think we'll find him?"

Serina's avatar looked at her "If we do I can tell he's going to have on hell of a story to tell us."

Katt sighed, Serina had a way of looking at things as cynically and sarcastically as possible, of course Katt had noticed that she really did care about the well being of the crew. "I guess so. I hope he's alright, for Fiora's sake."

Serina looked at her and Katt could swear her face seemed to soften a bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure…"

Katt looked at her "What is it?"

Serina put one of her holographic hands to her ear, "I found him."

Katt grinned and hit the intercom button "Fox, Krystal, Miyu, Fay, get your asses up here. We found him."

Fiora ran up, "Where is he?"

Serina seemed to look almost nervous "Well the good news is that I found him. But the bad news is where I found him."

Just then the doors to the bridge opened, Fox took one look at Falco sitting in his chair and said "Get the hell out of my chair. Now what is it, I mean where is Decius."

Serina looked at them all and said "General hospital, he took a little tumble, he isn't expected to survive."

Fiora tried to hold back tears. Miyu walked up to Fox and said "Fox, we have to go down there now. Don't you dare leave him in the hands of twentieth century medicine."

Fox nodded "Krystal, Miyu, and myself will beam down there right now. Serina find us some place in the hospital we can beam to without being seen."

Fiora ran up to Fox, "I know I can't go, but, at least if he's beyond saving…"

Fox looked at her sternly "He's not dying Fiora, not on my watch. Even if I have to get the Krazoa to revive him I won't let him die." With that Fox, Miyu, and Krystal went to the transporter room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Chapters

A/N: This is the final two chapters, the second one was kind of short so I decided to make it all one thing. Anyways will the team get home? Read on and find out. Oh and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5

What is this? The Dark Ages?

The three of them rematerialized inside of a storage area in the General hospital. Fox looked around and found a box marked surgical gowns. "Well we should probably try to look like doctors."

He opened the box and threw Krystal and Miyu each a turquoise surgical gown. They slipped them on and Krystal smiled "I always wanted to be a doctor."

Fox smiled "Well we can always play doctor on the bed when we get back."

Miyu gagged theatrically and said "God help Marcus if he ever walks in. Now were exactly is Decius being held for surgery?"

Fox shrugged "I don't know."

Miyu looked at him "So how exactly where you planning to find him? Just walk around and hope for the best?"

Fox shook his head "I guess I didn't really think about it."

Krystal laughed "That's my Fox, leap without looking."

Miyu shoved past Fox "Alright I have an idea, I'll find him, Fox go leap off something tall without looking."

Fox and Krystal laughed again and followed her out. Miyu was looking around, "Is he being held as a prisoner?"

Krystal nodded "I would assume so."

Miyu smiled "Well that makes things easier, he'll be held in a security area."

Fox saw a map of the layout of the hospital, walking up to it he found the area marked security "Found it, follow me."

As they walked Miyu noticed an old female hare lying on a gurney, she looked as if she was in pain so she walked up "What's the matter with you?"

The old hare looked at her and said in a soft voice "Kidney dialysis."

Miyu looked at the ceiling then said to herself "Dialysis? What this the dark ages?" she got out a pill from her med kit and handed to the hare "Here, now you swallow that and if you have any problems just call me." Miyu rejoined Fox and Krystal and said "It amazes me that we survived the twentieth century."

Krystal looked at her "Why, what happened?"

Miyu motioned to a nearby elevator and they headed towards it "Because I just found someone dying of kidney dialysis. What kind of people can't cure that?"

Fox sighed "Oh no, let me guess you just had to give her the pill for it? You realize that's tampering with the timeline." Miyu shrugged.

Krystal hit the button for the elevator, then said "You know you're gonna need a patient to get in there."

Fox looked at her and asked "So where are we going to get one?"

Krystal grabbed an empty gurney and hopped on, then pulled a blanket over herself, "You've got one right here." Fox and Miyu smiled.

The elevator doors opened and Fox pushed Krystal and the gurney inside. Two interns were inside talking "You know that patient with dialysis, doctor said she's gonna croak."

Miyu looked at them and yelled "What is this a medical house of horrors? I suppose now you're all going to bet on how long it takes? My God!"

Krystal tried not to laugh and give away that she wasn't really a patient, Fox just looked at the two stunned interns apologetically and said "She's been having a bad day."

The elevator then arrived at the security floor and the three of them got off, Miyu spotted two uniformed cops and said "I think he's probably in there."

Fox steered the gurney over to the cops and tried to get in the door "You can't go in there."

Krystal screamed like she was in pain. Miyu rushed to her side and said "Are you out of your mind, this woman is suffering from severe building pressure in the lower abdominal area. If I don't get her in there right now she could die, so step out of the way." The two cops looked at each other than did as they were told.

As the door closed behind them Krystal got out of the gurney and asked "What did you say I have?"

Miyu smiled "Cramps."

Krystal grinned. Her grin faded when she heard something akin to a drill whirring. Miyu ran over to the sound to see a group of doctors and nurses hovering over an unconscious Decius. The doctor looked at Miyu and the others and said "Who are you? And why aren't you masked?"

Miyu looked at Decius than the surgeons drill "What the hell are you doing?"

The doctor looked indignant "Preparing to open his head so that the damaged tissue can be removed."

Miyu's eyebrows shot up "My God this really is the Dark Ages! Listen drilling holes in the man's head isn't the answer! The artery must be repaired!"

As the two continued to argue Fox looked at Krystal "Decius will die before she's done giving away all the secrets of the future of medicine."

Krystal smiled "Well then good thing a brought my staff, without telling anyone." She pulled out the sleek alloy staff and walked over to the group "Alright all of you into that little room over there."

The doctors and nurses looked at her, then the staff's sharper end that she had pointed at them and decided to do as they were told. When they got in the room she closed the door used the fire blaster to fuse the lock. She walked over to Miyu and smiled "Go ahead Miyu, do your thing."

Miyu smiled and brought out a small scanner, she passed it over him and smiled "Nothing too bad that is for our century." Taking out the rest of her med kit she took out a small object with two clamps on it, clamping it onto his head she hit the button and it began to emit a beeping sound.

Fox walked up and asked "What is it doing?"

Miyu looked at him "What do you think? It's repairing the damage to his skull and tissue. And now it's done." She took the device off of Decius's skull and looked at him, "Come on, wake up Decius."

Decius's eyes fluttered open, and then closed, then they opened again, and they stayed open. Fox leaned towards him and said "Name, rank."

Decius assumed something of a dreamy look and said "Name…Decius…Rank…Admiral."

Fox smiled "In your dreams." Fox pulled him onto the gurney and then rolled him out the door. As they moved outside past the guards Fox said "I think he's gonna make it."

One of the guards asked "He? But you came in with a she."

Krystal looked back at him and said "One little mistake." She winked at them and made a vague motion towards the room they had just been in.

The two guards went into the room to find the doctors in the locked room. Krystal looked at Fox "There about to come running to arrest us."

Fox looked behind him and saw the two cops running at them, he and the others broke into a run "Where can we lose these guys and beam up to the ship?"

Krystal looked around "The elevator. No one is in there." They dodged into the elevator and hit the lock button. Krystal brought out her comm badge and said "This is Krystal, we need beam out immediately." A second later the cool wash of the transporter enveloped them. For the briefest of instants it felt like they really were in two places at once, then the sensation past and they found themselves in one of the transporter rooms aboard the ship.

Decius got up and said "So what exactly just happened?"

Before Fox or any of the others could explain the doors opened and Fiora ran in "DECIUS!" she ran and threw her arms around him.

"Ok calm down, did I really freak you guys out that much?"

Fiora looked him in the eyes and said "I thought I would lose you, again."

Decius looked at her straight back into her eyes and said "You are never going to lose me again."

Miyu looked at Fox and Krystal "I think we should give them a little privacy. And Decius shouldn't be back on duty for another couple of hours."

Fox nodded "Decius, Fiora, take the rest of beta shift off, but I want you back at the beginning of delta shift."

Fiora and Decius smiled and the two left for their quarters. Krystal smiled "Gee I wonder what they're going to do?"

Miyu looked at her "Well they sure as hell aren't going to sleep."

"Come on we should be on the bridge." Said Fox as he headed for the doors, Miyu and Krystal followed.

Krystal caught up to Fox and asked "Fox, how long until we get home?"

Fox shrugged "That's what I intend to find out."

They stepped into the turbo lift "Bridge. As soon as we get back I'm going to take a vacation to Sauria. Thorntail Hollow is great this time of year." Said Fox.

Krystal smiled "I would love to come with you, and Marcus might enjoy going to a whole new planet for the first time."

The lift doors opened and Fox stepped onto the bridge, he was all business again "Fay, situation report please."

Fay walked up to him and said "Main power is back online, we should have warp drive by delta shift. Did you get Decius?"

Fox nodded "Yes, and without too much exposure of future technologies to the locals. Tell Falco I want him at the helm in delta shift, he's our best pilot and this is going to be a rough go round."

Fay nodded "I hope we can actually get home."

Krystal took her seat and said "I just hope it's the same way we left it."

Everyone nodded somberly at that.

Chapter 6

Going Home

All of the senior staff were assembled at their posts on the bridge, on the view screen in front of them was the temporal anomaly. "Fiora, do your scans indicate were we 'll end up if we go through again?"

Fiora tapped a few buttons then said "Not with any certainty. Although my scans indicate that there are several something's on the other side of the anomaly. I'm not quite sure what they are though."

Katt looked up from her console "Ships?"

Fiora nodded "Probably, the disappearance of the newest flagship of the Cornerian fleet wouldn't go unnoticed."

Decius smiled "Bonny probably has the whole of the fleet looking for us."

Fox smiled as well "Knowing him he probably brought the Corneria's Pride out of mothballs to look for us."

Krystal looked at him "When did his ship get decommissioned?"

Fay looked at her "About a month ago, although she's still sitting in dry-dock. It wasn't so surprising that she was being decommissioned since she's been around for a bout twenty years. Just that Whitefur suggested it."

Fox looked at her "Are you kidding Fay, there's a reason she's still in dry-dock. Now I believe that can wait until we get to the right timeline. Fiora, will we get sucked back in as soon as we get to the other side?"

Fiora shook her head "I doubt it, as long as we go fast enough, we should break its gravitational pull."

Fox nodded "Very well, Falco take us in full sub light, Decius, raise shields to full."

"Yes sir." They both said in unison. As the anomaly got closer the ship began to tremble slightly as if nervous about going through again. Then they entered and for the briefest moment, though it felt like minutes or even hours everyone felt displaced in time.

As they all came out of it Fox looked around "Alright what time is it?"

As if in answer to his question three ships came into view and general Boniface Whitefur's voice came over the speakers "Well good to see you made it back."

Fox smiled "Katt put me on ship wide intercom."

Katt nodded "You're on."

Fox hit the intercom "Everyone, were home."


End file.
